


Aominecchi's RABU RABU Boyfriend Noodles

by cimberelly



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine's limited cooking skills, Kise being a little shit, M/M, Recipes, boyfriend!mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2111460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cimberelly/pseuds/cimberelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise's very own recipe (sort of) for what he calls "boyfriend noodles". Very special because they are actually made by none other than his Aominecchi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aominecchi's RABU RABU Boyfriend Noodles

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for BPS Challenge no. 83: Kagami's Kitchen Rules. Just another evidence of the things I do for this pair of idiots...

 

 

Getting your own plate of RABU RABU Boyfriend Noodles can differ from one individual to another but this is how Kise does it and he does it through just being Kise:

  1. Come home tired from a long day of being pretty and fabulous.

  2. Look for boyfriend. He’s usually on the couch, asleep or watching TV, depending on how late it is.

  3. Proceed to snuggle and cuddle until affection is reciprocated. This can be easy or difficult depending on boyfriend’s current mood. If boyfriend is in a good and indulgent or grumpy and exasperated mood, there is a very big possibility that you will be getting your Boyfriend Noodles.

  4. Pout and whine, tell him you’re hungry, tired and would love to be spoiled through a plate of (Aominecchi’s) Boyfriend Noodles, please. Make sure to do it cutely, taking advantage of perfect puppy dog eyes and full puckered lips. He’s a sucker for all of that though he says it’s “annoying as fuck”.

  5. When he finally agrees, smile happily, give him a kiss for good measure. Positive reinforcement is the best when it comes to dealing with grumpy, pissy boyfriends.

  6. Wait patiently. Turn on the TV. Read a magazine. Go online and read the nice things your fans have to say about you. Boyfriend will be done soon.

  7. When boyfriend comes back with the noodles, say your thanks and coo over his efforts in making it special and personalized (THOSE RED THINGS ON THE EGG ARE HEARTS ♥).     

  8. Take a picture and post online. Share the love. Boyfriend worked so hard after all. ♥

  9. And finally, eat and enjoy.




 

Notes from the Author:

  * I don’t think Aomine’s much of a cook as it is but when it’s late and your boyfriend is being a whiny little shit, you still have to feed him and what is more convenient and indulgent than instant noodles and fried egg?

  * For this “recipe”, I used Indomie Mee Goreng instant noodles which is cooked in the usual way of “fried” instant noodles (boil noodles, drain and put in seasonings). Of course any brand of “fried”instant noodles would work. As for the egg, it's just one egg done scrambled. I put in a bit of pepper because I like it like that.

  * I wanted to use ketchup to make hearts on top of the egg (you know, kind of like omurice with the cute messages) but as luck would have it, I did not have ketchup. That red paste is gochujang, Korean red chili paste. This dish ended up kind of spicy and I like to think Aomine does it on purpose because Kise’s being Kise and he just can’t resist making him suffer even just a little bit.

  * It’s obviously hard to make hearts using gochujang and a fork…




 


End file.
